Forum:Translation covers
Do covers of translated editions of Star Trek novels have their own category? Are they even included on the novel's page? We have separate pages for Feuer gegen Feuer and Fire with Fire, even though they're the same book in two different languages. Asking because this came up when I added "Vermisst" (German translation of Star Trek: New Frontier book After the Fall presumably) to the Upcoming productions page - was told translations didn't get added to that page. I know that the "Feuer" example was german first, English second - is that the difference? --LauraCC (talk) 18:19, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :We don't handle translations. We let the natural language handle those. :The Prometheus trilogy is a different kettle of fish because it was German-language originated. The other books are all translations of the original English language ones. :And no, before you ask, we don't put in links for all of the various names of translations either. -- sulfur (talk) 19:11, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::(That would be Missing in Action, I believe.) We do not create a separate page for each translation, because we would essentially end up with a bunch of stubs that could never be expanded, as all the more general information about the novel would be on the English edition. In addition, people will look for the English-language title on the English-language wiki, and the interwiki links can direct them to the version in their language if they are also looking for that. ::The Prometheus situation is different because the series does not originate in English like other Trek works; so, when deciding how to tackle the issue when the translation was confirmed, I considered that the translation should be noted separately as the version in this wiki's language, rather than making the original German edition subordinate (as it is important in itself as the first non-English original novel). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:19, April 17, 2017 (UTC) ::ETA: sulfur managed to say it far more succinctly! :::in ma/de we have an article representing a work independently of its various versions and editions. A different language of a work is treated exactly as a the same work published in a different form (eg audiobook, ebook, hardcover, softcover). An example is ''cloak'': ::: :::I strongly suggest to use a similar scheme here. otherwise you might end up with a lot of redundancy--Shisma 16:03, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::There will be no redundancy since, as noted, we do not created separate pages for translations, except in this one specific circumstance. MA/de's approach makes sense when considering that most of the German publications originate in English, so acknowledging that is relevant. However, if we were to incorporate translations in a similar way, that would not be with the same objective (i.e. it would not be acknowledging the original source) and it would have to cover all translations, potentially causing clutter and/or making the translations 'section' too prominent compared to the rest of the article. So, I don't think adopting such a scheme is likely; but thank you for the suggestion. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:45, April 18, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering about the title. Why is Missing In Action number 15 in German when it isn't in English? Thanks for clarifying that. Since in some cases, the cover art is different for translations, can we at least add a gallery translation cover images? Maybe a list of all the languages it's been translated into and titles in the background info section? --LauraCC (talk) 15:56, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm not seeing why we need separate pages for the English versions, since a redirect to the German title should be enough. We do cover non-English originating material, we just cover it in English, so I don't think we need to double up on these. The title of the pages and the articles themselves should be enough to highlight their German origins. - 16:45, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. 'Cause wouldn't it be like (eek) having a separate page for each new edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia? --LauraCC (talk) 17:42, April 21, 2017 (UTC) By the way, Make It So has the German cover in a gallery. --LauraCC (talk) 15:32, April 24, 2017 (UTC) I've seen others too. What I'm getting at is, would that be an acceptable practice in general to do (gallery of translation covers), or should those existing already be excised? --LauraCC (talk) 15:33, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :Make It So doesn't have a German page. It has a French page, so notice that the French translated cover isn't listed there. :The point here is that if there's a native language page, that page has the details on the translation, cover, etc. We don't want to list all of the translation covers here. -- sulfur (talk) 15:52, April 28, 2017 (UTC)